Sans edward
by x-lily-girls-x
Summary: S'il n'était jamais resté a Forks... si lui et sa famille serait partit pour l'Alaska le lendemain de ma première journée à l'école... que serait-il arrivé?
1. Intro

Sans Edward.

Ce jour-là, il m'avait demander si je voulais prendre une marche avec lui. J'étais innocente et j'avais accepter. Il m'avait amené derrière un bâtiment, un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et il s'est mit a me regarder. Ses yeux étaient rempli d'une rage incroyable. Il avait l'air assoiffé, mais assoiffé de quoi? Je n'ai pas compris au premier regard, mais j'aurais du. C'était si évident. Il me montrait ses canines poussaient des grondements mais j'étais si concentré par ses yeux que j'en es oublié le reste. Il était beau comme un apollon, tellement beau que je n'aurai jamais remarqué qu'il s'apprêtait a me tuer a cet instant là. Si sa sœur ne serait pas arrivé, je crois que je serais morte a cet heure-ci. Elle est arrivé et semblait furieuse. Elle est reparti suivi d'Edward, moi je ne comprenais toujours rien.

J'aurais pu comprendre a ce moment là leur secret mais j'était stupide trop stupide. Si j'aurais su que tout cela allait apporté le départ des Cullen de la petite ville de Forks, je ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Moi, une simple lycéenne comme les autres venait de provoquer le départ d'une famille entière, pour quelle raison? Je ne le sais même pas.


	2. Chapter 1

Voila... j'ai essayer de vous mettre ce que j'avais d'écrit.

Je sais... c'est êxtremement court.

Mais la suite viendra bientot

Réponse au Reviews:

Naikyy: Je voulais changer un peu, m'imaginer un peu la vie sans Edward. d'où le titre de la fic :P

Theriel: Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes, mais je n'ai pas de temps pour corriger.

Idocha: Je ne veux rien réveler pour l'instant, mais Edward reviendra, il ne sera pas au centre de l'histoire, et ce ne sera pas un couple en particulier.

* * *

Ca faisait déjà un mois que j'était arrivé à Forks... Depuis le départ des Cullen a mon premier jour de classe, plus rien d'étrange ne m'était arrivé. Je m'était lié d'amitié avec Mark et Jessica. Même qu'avec Mark ma relation s'était développé a un certain stade. Un stade... différent de la simple amitié, vous comprenez? Bon... ce n'était pas comme si j'était en amour par-dessus la tête mais il me plaisait bien. Je n'y pouvais rien si il était craquant.

Craquant... c'était peut-être trop dire... il était mignon quoi!

J'était dans ma voiture et je tentais de me rendre à l'école. Comme à tout les matins, j'essayais d'arriver tôt pour être sur de ne pas avoir de retard. Par contre quelque chose avait été différent ce matin-là. Lorsque j'était entré dans ma voiture, un mot y était déposé. Il était inscrit en lettre soigné : _Isabella Swan_. J'ai déplié le papier une écriture pareille couvrait la page.

_Chère Isabella,_

_Je me présente Alice Cullen. Sœur d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, alors je n'ai pas pris la peine de vous dire les mots qui suivront en face. Lors de votre arrivé à Forks, vous avez bouleversé mon frère, à un point tel que notre seul option était de partir. De plus suite à ce qu'il a fait, notre survie à nous était en danger._

_J'espère que votre vie continuera comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Au plaisir de te revoir_

_Alice Cullen._

Ces mots furent pour moi un rappel de l'incident qui s'était déroulé lors de mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. Étrangement, je n'y avais plus trop pensé depuis quelques temps. Je n'Avais jamais prit la peine de m'inquiéter sur le sort des Cullen, mais maintenant que j'avais reçu cette lettre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Je n'avais toujours pas compris la raison du départ de leur départ . C'était si étrange, si irréelle. Toute cette histoire était louche et j'était sure de finir par le regretter, oui, un jour où l'autre, j'allais le regretter. La voiture devant moi s'Arrêta me laissant le loisir de voir dans la cour ce qui se déroulait.

Une bataille avait éclaté. Deux garçons se battaient mais de la distance à laquelle j'était, je ne pouvais pas distinguer les participants. Mon premier réflèxe fut de sortir pour vite me diriger à l'endroit précis où cela se déroulait...


	3. Chapter 2

J'entendais des cris, mais je n'arrivais pas a voir

J'entendais des cris, mais je n'arrivais pas a voir. Une voix vint alors a mes oreilles.

Lâche-là! Tu vaux rien! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle reste avec toi!

C'Était Tyler, un garçon que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup.

Elle fait ce qu'elle veut et en plus je ne l'oblige pas à rester avec moi!

Ca c'était Mike...

MIKE!?

Tranquillement, je me suis approché pour voir ce qu'il faisait là avec Tyler et pourquoi il criait. Lorsque je me suis approché, j'ai vu la scène; Mike avait du sang qui coulait à la commissure des lèvres et Tyler avait l'œil enflé du certainement a un poing. J'ai reculé le visage empreint de terreur lorsque j'ai aperçu le sang. Je n'osais plus déplacer mon regard vers eux pour ne pas vomir par terre.

T'es qu'un sale con! Tu devrais crevé!

Tyler parlait avec mépris. Il semblait en vouloir a Mike pour quelque chose que je ne connaissait pas vraiment. Au fond de moi je savais que je ne devait pas m'en mêler mais ce fut plus fort que moi.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Ma voix était soudainement rempli de confiance contrairement à l'habitude et pour la première fois je n'allais pas faire de gaffe. Mais c'était peut-être trop vite parler. Sans m'y attendre une roche que je n'avais pas vu me fit trébucher et je suis tomber tête première sur Tyler. Il se mit a rire d'une manière qui me déplut fortement puis s'écriant une dernière fois avant de me repousser et partir.

Tu vois bien qu'elle m'aime, elle me saute déjà au coup!

Une fois qu'il fut partit, mon regard bifurqua vers celui de Mike.

Tu faisais quoi?

Ma voix avait prit un accent colérique, je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Et bien... il ... disait que tu ne m'aimais pas et que je ne valais rien . Que tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi, alors j'ai voulu lui montrer que je pouvais le battre, mais ca a mal tourner.

En y pensant, c'est vrai que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. En fait, je crois que j'avais seulement eu besoin d'un appuie pour mes premiers mois à l'école. Mais, maintenant que j'avais reçu ce message, je sentait que je n'avais plus besoin de lui. À partir de tout de suite, mon seul but sera de découvrir la raison du départ de la famille Cullen!

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent tranquillement. Continuant ma vie comme elle l'avait toujours été, je cherchais quand même désespérément une réponse à mes questions mais sans succès. Aucune solution envisageable ne me venait à l'esprit, mais le visage du garçon, si beau, continuait à hanter mes esprits.

Même si il avait tenter de me tuer je continuait à ressentir au fond de moi, une certaine attirance où un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ne me permettait pas de l'oublier. Pourtant, j'aurais du. Il était partit depuis déjà nombre de temps et je n'avais pas eu à penser à lui avant le message. Alors pourquoi ce petit bout de papier réveillait en moi une si étrange sensation, ce vieux souvenir. C'était cruel et aucune personne ne méritait cette souffrance qui ronge l'âme chaque jour... et qu'à la fin on finit par en mourir.

J'avais prit la décision de ne plus parler a Mike, créant ainsi un fossé entre nous deux et croyant qu'il comprendrait que je ne désirait plus l'avoir à mes côtés comme je l'avais gardé depuis quelques temps.

Le jour avancais tranquillement et je n'avais pas cours cette journée-là. J'avais décidé de passer la journées tranquille chez moi, mais mes plans changèrent brusquement lorsque mon père m'apprit que je devait passé ma journée chez les Black.


End file.
